


Welcome Home

by Noellalee



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 11:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noellalee/pseuds/Noellalee
Summary: Gabe comes home from a long mission and can’t wait until the two of you are alone.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an ask sent to xreader.tumblr.com

It was the monthly movie night with you and the Overwatch crew and it was Reinhardt’s turn to pick the movie. He picked some sort of German classic. You knew it wasn’t going to be your favourite but the point was the spend time with everyone, off mission. Gabe was due back any moment now from a two week Blackwatch mission and you couldn’t wait to see him again. You missed him so much when he was gone. Having someone to talk to all the time, waking up beside him and feeling his warm body wrap around you, morning kisses and much more.

You sit down on a large sofa chair and settle down before throwing your blanket overtop of your body. Just as you get comfy and the movie is about to start, Gabe and Jesse walk in. Your face lights up with excitement and you immediately jump out of the chair, rushing to his side.

Gabe’s arms wrap around your waist and pull you close before he gives you a long kiss.

“Welcome home,” you smile up at him.

“It’s good to be home,” he gives your forehead a quick kiss before you lead him over to the chair you were sitting in.

You sit in between Gabriel’s legs, with your knees up towards your chest as the two of you and the rest of the group, watched the movie. Gabe’s hand covering your stomach, resting lightly, twitching ever so slightly to let you know of his presence there while his other hand rests on the arm of the large chair you’re sitting in. The blanket you brought, covers the two of you so you’re snuggled up in warmth.

You turn your head slightly to look at Gabriel but he’s looking ahead at the movie playing across the screen. In fact, he looks content to be home and with you and his makeshift family, not at all paying attention to the slight flutters his hand gives you when it twitches against you.

You fall back into watching the movie, your attention relaxed as you pay no attention to the man behind you when all of a sudden, his hand moves underneath your shirt and his thumb begins stroking your abdominal. You let out a slight giggle as the suddenness of the motion tickles. He’s up to something and you have an idea of just what it is.  

A quarter of the way through the movie, the two of you began to slouch so Gabe repositions himself which causes him to sit up straighter. It forces you to do the same, leaving more room in between your legs. Your breath hitches at the touch of his soft lips and beard tickling the back of your neck. You shiver automatically, leaning into his touch.

“What are you doing?” you whisper at him.

“Nothing. I just missed you.”

“Mhmm… I missed you too.”

A few minutes later, Gabriel’s hand skims down your stomach, entering the waistband of your leggings before his breath hitches in your ear. “My, my, no underwear.” You shrug your shoulders in response. “Well then, let’s see how far I can get away with. Shall we?” He whispers in his deep, velvety voice before he captured your earlobe between his teeth and give a gentle tug. Arousal courses through your body as his fingers inch just a little bit lower. You fight back the small, need moan that becomes desperate to escape your lips.

Gabe continues to travel down your body, his hands caressing you with gentle strokes. His hands are warm and feel wonderful as his slightly calloused fingers from years of fighting continue to tease and torment you with every swipe.

You lean back against him further, trying to focus on the movie in front you. Frantically trying to not draw any attention to what Gabe is doing to you under the blanket. Especially since all your friends are beside you. Your mind becomes hazy with arousal and the need to have more of him grows. Your heart is beating quickly in your chest as you eagerly wait for his next move.

His hand reaches the junction between your thighs and you practically jump from the contact as his hand swipes through your folds, rubbing in all the right places. You begin moving your hips slightly back and forth, trying to get more friction, bucking slightly when he teases your clit with firm strokes.

You begin to breath deeply through your nose as you try to bite back the moans that were anxious to escape your lips. You grab his free hand that’s still resting on the arm of the chair and squeeze his hand, your knuckles turning a slight shade of white as you squeeze hard. It was becoming difficult to stay quiet with Gabriel’s expert strokes of your clit, hitting just the right spot. He chuckles slightly at your attempt to anchor your body against his and Jesse turns to look at the two of you in question. You feel your cheeks burn up in embarrassment of being so close to getting caught but Gabe shakes his head at the boy and he turns back to watch the movie.

Gabe continues to stroke your clit before he leans forward slightly and whispers in your ear. “I’m so hard right now. Feeling how wet you are. Knowing how desperate and needy you are for my touch.” He starts stroking you faster, knowing you’re close to your peak. You bite your lip, desperate and shaking at this point, trying to hold back your whines. “You feel so great in my lap, bucking and shaking against me, trying your hardest not have anyone notice.” You inch ever closer to your own orgasm, bubbling up from your toes to your naval. With each continual flick of Gabriel’s fingers against your clit, your thighs shake in effort of trying to remain still and keep your screams to yourself. “How would you like it if I took you out in the hallway and fucked you senseless?” You nod your head in agreement as rippling waves of pleasure course through your body. Your grip on Gabe’s hand tightens as you move your head into the blanket to cover the moan that manages to escape your body.

Your body relaxes and you slump against him, head thrown back against his shoulder as you pant. You’re surprised you stayed as quiet as you did. You look at the group besides you to see if anyone noticed but they’re all staring at the screen in front of them. Phew, that could have been worse.

Gabe nuzzles your hair before placing a short kiss against your ear. “Now make up an excuse to leave and I’ll meet you shortly.” He withdraws his hand from your leggings before you stand up, placing the blanket over him, covering his rather large erection.

“I’m gonna go get a drink,” you say as you begin exiting the room.

“Could you get me one too?” Angela asks.

“Make that another one as well,” Jesse inputs.

“Uh, great. Your usual?” They nod their head in agreement.

“I’ll help you carry everything, honey.” Gabe stands up, placing the blanket on the chair, quickly turning his back to the group. His hand travels to your lower back as the two of you walk out of the room.

Once you’ve reach a nearby side hallway, Gabe turns you into it before pinning you, face first against the wall. His mouth gets to work, kissing the sensitive spots on your neck. His large body engulfs yours as his chest presses against your back tightly. His hips start grinding against your rear as he whispers in your ear, “You have no idea how much I missed you, Cariño.”  

Your breath becomes laboured under his touch as Gabriel buries his nose behind your ear and starts to trail love bites across every bare patch of skin he can reach. Your body begins to quiver with a mix of arousal and anxiety. Just a few feet from where Gabe currently has you pinned is a busy hallway, not to forget the room where all your friends are. Anyone could walk by and catch you being pinned by your commanding officer. The thought turns you on more and it apparently does the same to Gabe as he begins grinding into your rear harder and faster. “I couldn’t wait till the end of the movie, I need you right now,” he purrs in your ear as his fingers slide down your naval and pull your leggings down.

“You’re not the only one that forgot underwear” he teases as his warm hands move to cup your now exposed backside before he gives you a playful squeeze. The fabric of his pants rubs against your skin and you can feel his erection digging into your ass cheeks. He begins to grind slower with a deliberate rotation of his hips since he knows it drives you wild.

You turn your head to the side, craning your neck over your shoulder to signal him that you want a kiss. Gabe indulges you as he pressed his lips eagerly against yours, his tongue slipping past your teeth as he explores your mouth.

You hear his zipper being undone before he removes his cock from his pants. It’s hot against you but you wiggle a little to entice him. You place your palms against the wall before sticking out your ass, signalling him to get to it.

He chuckles lowly in your ear, “Someone’s eager.”

“I’m not the one who fingered me under all our friends’ noses because he was so eager.”

“Makes it all the more fun, Cariño.” Gabriel teases you as one hands travels to your hip and tightens to draw you close to him while the other tangles in your hair and pulls your head back. You let out a moan, a mix of surprise and pleasure. Gabe draws the length of his cock through your lips, the head of his cock nuzzling against your clit with every stroke.

 You wiggle your hips, pleading him for more before he enters you slowly. Your back arches as you cry out his name in pleasure for being completely filled by him. Gabe moves your hair away from your neck before placing, wet opened mouth kisses wherever he can. He picks up the pace, thrusting in and out of you with increasing speed. His thrusts are fast and rough, the sound of his hips hitting your ass echoes through your ears.

He suddenly pulls out of you before spinning you around to face him. His lips press roughly against yours for a heated kiss as his hands dip down to your ass, pulling you as close to him as possible. You feel his wet solid length against you before he lifts you. You wrap your legs around his waist and your arms around his neck, trying to not break the kiss, desperate for as much contact as possible.

He breaks the kiss before removing one hand from your ass to position his cock at your entrance. He sinks all the way inside of you before thrusting just a rough as before. He covers your mouth with his to quiet your groans of pleasure. You whimper against him, coming close to your peak.

His hips pace begins to stutter as he’s bucking against you. You cling desperately to the fabric of his sweater. You break from the constant kisses to moan out loud and his hand quickly covers your mouth.

With each thrust of the Gabriel’s hips, you come closer and closer to coming until a tight coil of energy releases. “Oh, god yes!” you moan into Gabe’s hand as you lose control of your body. You can feel your orgasm throughout your entire body, causing you to shake and quiver. You’re grateful to be in between the wall and your boyfriend as they support your exhausted body.

Gabe doesn't take long to finish either, with a few more uncoordinated thrusts, you hear him moan into your neck.

His forehead rests against yours while you wait for your heartbeats to return to normal before he pulls out of you. He gives a slow kiss, taking his time before setting you back down on your feet. “Thank you for the great welcome home.”

“I don’t mind, I get lonely without you here.”  

Gabe tucks himself back into his pants as you pull up your leggings and fix your hair. He gives you a quick kiss before the two of you walk back into the room with the rest of the gang. No one says anything when you sit back down in the chair, cuddled up like you were before.

Until Jesse asks you where his drink is and you can feel your stomach drop as your cheeks turn a bright red. “Shit…” you mumble under your breath.


End file.
